This disclosure relates to nanocomposite comprising modified nanoplatelet materials, and more specifically to a method to prepare nanomaterial that self-assembles into mesomorphic structures in organic continuous phase.
Generally, nanoparticle and nanomaterials research has been focused on the development of nanotubes, especially carbon nanotubes, for incorporation in commercial applications. However, other species of nanoparticles including nanoplatelets that have begun to attract additional interest for research, development and the production of commercial materials. Nanoplatelets are planar, having at least one dimension that is smaller than 100 nanometers (nm). Exemplary nanoplatelets include inorganic crystalline materials and derivatives thereof. More particularly, α-Zirconium phosphate (α-ZrP) has a layered crystalline structure and functions as an ion exchanger. α-ZrP has been studied as a potential material for catalysts, drug delivery agents, proton conductors, and nanofillers, among other uses. Thus, α-ZrP serves as a model for other materials such as silicates, phosphates, metal oxides, and hydroxides because, these materials also exist as layered crystalline structures and chemical modifications using amines may be applicable with these alternative materials.
Iridescence has been observed in solutions of surfactant molecules and inorganic nanoplatelets in the presence of highly ordered mesophases. Bragg reflection in the visible wavelengths occurs as surfactant bilayers or inorganic nanoplatelets form periodic smectic or lamellar structures having interlamellar spacings on the order of 200 nm and is perceived as iridescence. The occurrence of iridescence is an indication that light is interacting with a material due to its photonic structure. The ability to assemble photonic structures out of nanoplatelets gives rise to the potential of coupling their intrinsic properties with the interaction of light. Other inorganic nanoplatelets form mesomorphic smectic phases in aqueous dispersions have been noted. This was first observed in H3Sb3P2O14 nanosheets and iridescence appears as water swelled the solid gel of this material with increased interlamellar spacing. The iridescence color-shifted from blue to red as more water molecules inserted between the nanoplatelets, thereby reducing the concentration of the nanoplatelets. However, aqueous dispersions prevent hydrophobic or other water-sensitive chemical modifications.
Generally, organic solvents have applications in industrial processes that are widespread and economical. Thus, the ability to assemble photonic structures of nanoplatelets in organic solvents has low-cost, commercially attractive properties. Colors created by photonic structures do not fade under exposure to sunlight, unlike dye-based colors. Commercially viable, non-aqueous alternative protocols and nanomaterials have not been developed to date.